What A Day!
by Rei Firestar
Summary: Ever wonder what was going on in Serena's mind when Darien was taken by the Negaverse? Or what she was thinking while she was fighting Malachite one-on-one? Well find out! This is the english episode "A Reluctant Princess" from Serena's POV. Rated PG for


Hi all! I got another fanfic idea! Actually, I've had this one for a while. I'm bored right now so  
I think I'll finally start typing it up. This'll be my first Sailor Moon fic I've posted online.  
That kind of upsets me 'cause this one is short and really isn't all that original. But I digress.  
I hope you enjoy it! This may be the first in a series of fics like this. I'm pondering the idea.  
  
Disclaimers: Do you really think I own Sailor Moon? Well, I don't. Get over it.  
  
What A Day!  
By: Rei_Firestar  
  
  
Well this is an interesting situation. I look around briefly and take in my surroundings. Hmm...  
dark, cold, evil. Not my idea of a honeymoon or anything but hey, it's not like I came here on  
purpose.  
  
I had been following Darien around ever since I saw him bleeding in the streets. What, I wasn't  
gonna let him just walk around like that! As it turned out, he was on his way to fight Zoisite.  
And here I thought only the girls and I knew about her.  
  
The girls are, of course, Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina. Of course Luna and Artemis knew too, but that's  
beside the point. Either way, my curiosity had gotten the better of me, again, and here I am!  
  
That's not the weirdest part, guys. To survive the elevator incident, thank you Zoisite, I had to  
transform right in front of him! Talk about embarrassing. So I saved us. Turned out he didn't need  
to be saved - he was Tuxedo Mask!  
  
Whoa, let me get this straight. My one true love is the guy I can't stand the most? Talk about your  
bad luck, huh? Well, I thought so anyway. Then Zoisite decided to impale him with one of those ice  
dagger thingies. Damn that bitch! I know it had to have hurt!  
  
I'm holding him now and tears are running down my face. He's dying, damnit! I finally found out  
who he was and he's fucking dying! Oh, this is getting to be too much.  
  
Suddenly we're glowing! Where'd this come from? It looks like it came from me. I guess a teardrop.  
I dunno, I'll ask the girls later. After all, they're standing right behind me. Hey, when did they  
get there!?  
  
Eh, that's the last thing on my mind right now. All that's on my mind is Darien. Darien and fear.  
Okay, the TWO things on my mind are Darien and fear. Well, Zoisite too. So the THREE things on my  
mind are Darien, fear, and Zoisite. Of course there's always the embarrassment I'll have to face  
with the girls after this is over...FOUR things - ah, forget it! You get my point.  
  
Um, why do I suddenly feel like I'm someone else? Hey, I'm standing! What the hell am I doing!?   
It's like my body's on a trip and I'm just along for the ride! I can honestly say that I don't  
think this is natural.  
  
Whoa! Where'd all those thoughts come from? Are they memories? Must be. I think I hear Luna saying  
something about me being the Moon princess. What!? This whole time I'VE been the one we were looking  
for!?  
  
"You're the Moon princess from so long ago. Right in front of me and I didn't even know."  
  
"Yeah, who'd a thought that SERENA of all people would turn out to be the Moon princess? It's a  
total blow away!"  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
Oh, those two WILL be hurt after all of this.  
  
I'm kneeling again. I hear other voices, but none of them stick out. Except for Zoisite's.  
  
"Enough of all your silly chatter! I want that imperial silver crystal and I'm gonna get it! Zoi!"  
  
Oh, you're going to get it, bitch. You're going to get it BAD.  
  
"Cosmic moon power!"  
  
I don't even have to open my eyes to know how far she flew. I can't help but inwardly smile.  
Revenge is sweet.  
  
Suddenly I seem to remember whose head is in my lap. Yeah, my dying lover's. Oh great, here come  
the water works again.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask, I feel you are growing weaker. Please do not go. I need you."  
  
Wow, my speech has improved! I didn't even use "Don't" in there! I hear him moan softly as a tear  
drops from me cheek to his. He opens his eyes and looks to me.  
  
"You're...you're finally free, Serena...you're free and now I remember everything...and it's all   
so clear...I am...Prince...Darien..."  
  
It's obvious he's in pain by the way his words are spaced apart. I wish I could do something for  
him.  
  
"Yes, Prince Darien...I am remembering now, too. I am Princesses Serena, of the Moon Kingdom. And  
you were a prince from Earth. One day, we were to marry. I can picture the last time I saw you. I  
gave you my star locket, so you would always remember me."  
  
I remember that tune..  
  
"It was right before the last battle with the Negaverse and you were going to defend our kingdom  
from the dark forces. It was the last time I saw you..."  
  
I remember seeing him as he left for battle and can hear my own anguished cry when I scream his  
name. I'm snapped from my thoughts when I hear him groan in pain and I wonder why I spoke that  
aloud. It's obvious that he remembers just as well as I do. But I continue regardless.  
  
"You did come back. And you set me free like in our dreams."  
  
I suddenly feel really tired. I gasp a little and look up, closing my eyes.  
  
"We are free..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next thing I know I'm on someone's back. I must've passed out earlier. I hear voices. I listen  
to them to see what's up.  
  
"...like we're in another dimension."  
  
"Like a time warp thing?"  
  
Hmm...sounds like Amy and Luna.  
  
"Yes, it's some kind of strange combination of time warp and negative space. And so now, I have to  
try to convert the radical readings I'm getting in here into the same format as the original ones  
that got us in here. But I don't think my computer has enough memory to do all the calculations."  
  
Oh God, I know that's Amy now. Who else do I know can understand ANYTHING that I just heard? That's  
right, nobody! I swear, it's like she can't speak English!  
  
The person who is carrying me moans and shifts positions to hold me better. Then she speaks.  
  
"And if there isn't, we'll have to guess!"  
  
Ah, so it's Lita! I'm not surprised, really. She IS the strongest. Everyone sighs/groans.  
  
"That means we could be stuck wandering around this creepy cave for days!"  
  
"Either way, I'm gonna need some help here. She may be a princess but she isn't light!"  
  
Hey!! I growl but I don't think they hear it.  
  
"I heard that..." I mutter.  
  
I hop off Lita, ignoring the barrage of questions being shot at me like a machine gun. Hey, where  
is Darien?  
  
"Tuxedo Mask, where is he? Is he...is he..."  
  
I look up at Lita, not wanting to say it.  
  
"What happened to him!? Why isn't he here!?"  
  
She looks away. Oh no...  
  
"Did...did you abandon him...?"  
  
Raye steps forward with a very annoyed look on her face. Oh yeah, I forgot she had a crush on him!  
  
"Of course not! The Negaverse took him!"  
  
"Was he all right?"  
  
Her posture lightens and she looks away slightly.  
  
"We don't know. Seems like he was hurt pretty badly..."  
  
"Now I'll never know...oh Darien...what are we going to do...?"  
  
Artemis steps forward and starts talking about our past. Oh yeah, like I give a damn right now. I  
sit down and listen in slightly, not really paying attention. Kinda like in class.  
  
"So basically what you guys are saying is that our battle with them has just begun."  
  
Hearing that, I tune back in. Well, tune in a little more than I was, anyway.  
  
"You got it, Mercury. But now that they've got Darien, you guys have got your work cut out for  
you."  
  
I feel a speech coming on...  
  
"We've got to beat them. If we ever want lasting peace, we're going to have to beat the Negaverse  
once and for all."  
  
"We don't want the same thing to happen to us that happened to the Moon Kingdom. Our universe would  
be destroyed! We've got to stand up to them, so we have a future!"  
  
"Yeah, all together!"  
  
"United as one!"  
  
Hell no. I'm not going to fight something I can't win. Besides, who are they to tell me my destiny!?  
  
"Count me out, I don't wanna fight."  
  
"HUH!?"  
  
Jupiter leans over closer to me and tries to look me in the eyes.  
  
"Sailor Moon, you don't mean that, do you!? You're our leader! We need you!"  
  
"And you're the princess!"  
  
Had to throw that in, didn't you Luna?  
  
"I don't care, somebody else can do it."  
  
"Come on, Sailor Moon! It's your destiny, you're the one!"  
  
I'm gonna snap if they don't shut up...  
  
"I am not, Venus! I mean I can barely handle being Sailor Moon and now I'm the Moon Princess, too?  
I can't DO this, I'm telling you!"  
  
"You're just tired. You need some time to let it all sink in and-"  
  
Oh now that's it! They aren't even listening to me!  
  
"I don't want any of this to sink in! I just wanna be a normal teenager! Can't any of you guys  
understand that!? My name's Serena! Not Sailor Moon, Moon Princess, not Moon anything!! Ugh!"  
  
I lower my head. I'm a little ashamed, I guess, for blurting out like that. But they weren't  
listening to me! Suddenly Darien comes into my mind and I feel depressed.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask is gone...and now I know he's actually Darien...he'll never call me Meatball Head  
again...Mercury, get us out. I wanna go home. Please..."  
  
I start to cry and I see Raye walk my way. Oh great, now she's gonna chew me out.  
  
*SLAP!!!*  
  
Holy shit, that bitch just slapped me! (I know this was edited from the English episode, but I  
wanted to put it in. Get over it! :P) I can't believe this! I cover my face where she hit me and  
look away, crying harder. That hurt, man!  
  
"Sailor Moon...just because you're a cry baby and an irresponsible whiner and-"  
  
"Go away, Mars! I don't need this now!"  
  
I had meant for that to sound forceful but my tear choked voice works against me. Oh well. I look  
up at her.  
  
"I know you hate me. You've always hated me."  
  
"That's not true."  
  
I see tears in her eyes and I'm surprised.  
  
"It isn't..?"  
  
Again, that was supposed to come out different than it sounded. Rather than sarcastic, it was more  
like disbelief. Of course, it was half that too.  
  
"Gotta say, I never thought you were much of a leader but I know I was wrong. Especially after  
seeing the way you handled that crystal.."  
  
Artemis must've seen the tension and decided to break it.  
  
"Yeah, you totally toasted that crud, Zoisite!"  
  
"A very pretty sight!" Lina chirped in, giggling softly.  
  
"Oh come on you guys. Let her be for a little while. After all, this is Serena and this is a very   
big deal."  
  
Amy to the rescue! Of course, I'll have to ask her about that "This is Serena" comment later...  
  
"And here's the good news! I've found a way outta here!"  
  
"Good work! What do you say we go get some burgers and get our minds off of all this?"  
  
Mina smiles and responds, "Oh yeah, I could go for that!"  
  
We start to walk away but are stopped by a voice.  
  
"Sorry, dinner plans just got canceled!"  
  
Who the hell was that? We look up and see a guy hovering pretty far off the ground. What was his  
name again? Malachite I think. I remember him from the fake Sailor Moon event.  
  
"I want that Imperial Silver Crystal!"  
  
I step back in fear. In response, Amy stands a little in front of me. Then in front of her jumps  
Raye, ready to defend us. Mina looks at the cats and tells them to take cover. They give one of  
those little words of wisdom things then take off like scared rabbits. Then Mina steps forward.  
  
"If you want that crystal, you answer to me!"  
  
Jupiter steps up next to her.  
  
"And me! Let's double team him, 'kay Venus?"  
  
"Excellent idea!"  
  
Malachite looks bored.  
  
"Oh, you're scaring me."  
  
Jupiter attacks with her electricity only to have it absorbed into Malachite's black energy shield.  
Why do I suddenly feel unsafe?  
  
"What goes?! He's absorbing all my energy!"  
  
"I'll take care of it."  
  
He cocks an eyebrow slightly, almost like he's amused! Grr...  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"  
  
Same results. Um, that impending sense of doom I had? It just got a lot bigger.  
  
"This is bad. He's sucking up any energy we throw at him. We've got to find a way to stop him!"  
  
Ya know, you'd think Amy of all people would know that it's useless to point out the obvious. I  
think Raye was with me on that one because of that brief look she gave Amy. She lost it in an  
instant, though.  
  
"What can we do, Mercury?"  
  
"Hah! Nothing girls!"  
  
Malachite raises a hand and a ball of electricity and...um...whatever Venus throws...mixes together  
then he hurls it at them. They scream bloody murder and hit the dirt. The get to their knees and  
look up at him, hurt and very pissed off.  
  
"Ugh, I'm sure not giving up yet."  
  
"Me neither, but what can we do?"  
  
He forms another ball and I wince. They're gonna be in a LOT of pain when they wake up tomorrow.  
  
"Like I said before, nothing!"  
  
They stand up just as another ball flies at them. Good God, that's gonna hurt!  
  
"Watch out!"  
  
Like that did any good. The ball was too large to dodge even it they wanted to - which I'm sure  
they did. They scream again and hit the ground, unconscious.  
  
"Hand over the crystal unless you want to end up like your friends!"  
  
Raye looks over at Amy and me. Oh, I know what she's plotting.  
  
"No choice there, huh Mercury? Get her out of here!"  
  
I don't move. I'm not gonna leave her here! Jupiter and Venus, either!  
  
"Go on! You're the Moon Princess, we've GOT to protect you! And the Imperial Silver Crystal!"  
  
"Get on with it, would you!?"  
  
Wow, he's impatient. I try to tell Raye to come with us but I'm not fast enough. She whirls around  
and faces him.  
  
"Fine! Mars Fire Ignite!"  
  
The flames are absorbed and formed into a ball too. I think we all know what's about to happen...  
  
"Pathetic! What a joke!"  
  
She doesn't even move! She just takes the hit, barely screaming! Raye, you idiot!!  
  
"No, Sailor Mars!"  
  
She flies backwards a little then lands with a soft moan on her back. Oh, that bastard will pay!  
Um...yeah! Make him pay, Mercury!...What, you'd be scared too!  
  
"Step aside, Mercury. It's not you I'm after."  
  
"Go bleach your roots, creep!"  
  
Whoa, what an insult! I have to give snaps, I didn't think Amy had it in her.  
  
"Fine then, it's your loss!"  
  
Since Amy was smart enough not to attack him, he can't fire it back at us like the others. So he  
just does the next best thing and makes a ball of his own. I wonder how he makes a ball out of  
pure energy. Who the hell is this guy, MacGuyver or something?  
  
Since the attacks thrown back to the others were obviously magnified, the small black ball he shoots  
at Amy doesn't do much damage. Hey, I figured something like that out on my own!? Whoa! Maybe since  
I'm princess I'm starter now. Ha, take that Ms. H!  
  
"No one stands in my way! Hah!"  
  
He fires another, even more powerful energy blast at Amy, sending her flying backwards. Do you  
remember where I'm standing? Uh-huh, RIGHT behind her. So correction, the blasts sends US flying  
backwards.  
  
I land on my butt with an inaudible "thud". Amy is sprawled out in front of me. I lift her up by  
the shoulders and ask if she can hear me. Then she apologizes to me! If anything, shouldn't I be  
the one sorry?  
  
I go to give up, then I hear the thoughts of the other scouts enter my head. They're counting on  
me...I can't let them down again!  
  
I stand up, ready to face Malachite when I hear Darien's voice enter my head.  
  
"Help me be free again."  
  
"Tuxedo Mask, you came!"  
  
"I'm on your side, Sailor Moon. And I always will be. Remember that."  
  
Then the voice was gone, just like that. As I go to face Malachite, a little thought in the back of  
my head makes me wonder if I'm just going insane and that's why I heard those voices. After all,  
this has been a very stressful day.  
  
"Come on you pasty faced, two timing Nega-twit! You're history!"  
  
"Oh, sounds like a challenge!"  
  
He forms yet another energy ball, this one black and pink. It's actually kinda pretty.  
  
"Say goodbye now, Sailor Moon! This one's for Zoisite! Hah!"  
  
Zoisite? Oh, I must've killed her! Yay! Either way, he's pissed at me for something. Well I know  
one thing - I can't let this little pretty boy beat me. I have to win. For my friends...   
  
"For our universe!"  
  
Oops, I said that part out loud. Oh well. I hold up the wand and begin to cast some energy back at  
him in a counter attack.  
  
"Cosmic Moon Power!"  
  
"She's strong! Surprising!"  
  
Cocky little bastard, isn't he? Well I guess I'll just have to but the hurt on his ass, wont I!?  
MWUHAHAHAHAHA!!! *Ahem* Sorry, got caught up in the moment.  
  
The power grows larger and he disappears. Whoa, where did that come from!? All that power! I   
actually won! Yes yes yes!!!  
  
I look outside and see the sun coming over the horizon. It's beautiful. I wish Darien were here to  
see it with me...  
  
I sigh and begin to pray. At the end of the prayer, I call out in my mind to Darien, as if he can  
hear me.  
  
'I don't know where you are, Tuxedo Mask, but wherever it is I'm with you.'  
  
"There you are, Sailor Moon!"  
  
I open my eyes and turn around to see the scouts and cats watching me.  
  
"Hey girl, are you all right?"  
  
Not really, but what am I going to tell them? 'No, I'm on the verge of going insane?'  
  
"Yeah, fine."  
  
"Hope ya know...we'll always be behind you, no matter what."  
  
"I know...thank you..."  
  
"You really nailed that guy today. I'm proud of you."  
  
"And your mother'd be proud of you too."  
  
I smile. Maybe she really is proud of me, wherever she is.  
  
"You girls were all great today. It's going to be a tough fight all the way, but I know we can beat  
the Negaverse. We've got to!"  
  
"Mm-hmm," I respond, half listening. I look back at the rising sun over the water.  
  
'And find Tuxedo Mask, wherever you are out there...'  
  
  
~The End~  
  
  
I told you it wasn't really original but oh well. I liked writing it. I hope you guys liked reading  
it! Ja ne and God Bless! 


End file.
